


From The Beginning

by Infiniteleft



Series: The Fox and The Flower [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: (and needing to have her friend translate it into her language), Confessing your love through a letter, F/F, Flower is low-key a cynical woman and you can't stop me, Honestly this is just more pining than anything else, Pining, Romance, it's not explicitly angsty but it's not the most bright and cheerful thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: When she was young, she never expected this.





	From The Beginning

There was a time, long, long ago, when Flower wondered what being in love was like. Was it as enchanting as her mother made it out to be? Was it shocking, an electrifying daze of promise, of passion, telling each other that you'd stay forever?

Or was it a misery to sell? An illusion, a neverending lie to tell yourself and your children, desperately hoping that it keeps you together and saves your pride? She hoped not. If It was, though, Flower made a promise to herself then.

No matter what anyone else said, she came first.

She never counted on love being found by spilling a freshly opened soda on a tourist. One who couldn't even understand her. She never thought 'sorry' would be the first word she would fall for, and yet…

What Flower hadn't counted on was seeing her over and over again, like a pesky dog you keep running into on the way home. Despite the lingering awkwardness, it was over for her. She was finished. She had fallen.

That promise she'd made so many years ago... was she really going to risk it? But then, it wasn't as if she'd sworn to never love anyone, had she? There was just the lone oath, to care for herself first. To never sacrifice her being just to please a world she knew to not care.

Hesitation still lingered. There were no words that she could whisper to soothe it. Is that why they called it falling? Because of the gut punch, the fear of being hurt?

It that was the case, Flower told herself, then she'd just have to take the leap. The sting she felt just watching her was outrageous. It was stupid. It was stupid, and she was stupid, but here she was, waiting. Waiting and hoping she had a chance to tell her.

She knew that words would fail her. So it was this she stood by that same old cafe they met at, again and again.

The letter felt flimsy in her grip, as easy to break as she was. As she caught sight of that light, long auburn hair, she faltered. What would she think? What would she say?

Could she trust the woman's friend to tell her her words in full? In truth? How tempting it was to hide it, to rip it to shreds and never think about it again.

Her smile - _ Daina's smile, she could never forget her name _ \- was as brilliant as it ever was. It was wide and welcoming, loud and present as she was. Flower loved that smile. She wanted to make her smile.

Curiosity was evident as she held it -- that stupid, sappy letter out to her. That smile disappeared for only a moment as the woman took it, in favor of a tiny 'o' and that inquisitive noise she always made when presented with something new.

_"Read later,"_ she told her. She hoped she would understand, and hoped it wasn't obvious she'd spent an absurd amount of time just trying to get those words right. Her palms were sweaty. She clasped them together, praying it would hide their shake.

The smile was back. _"Okay," _Dainachirped. She was almost like an excitable bird. Wide-eyed, loud, and curious about everything. The cynical part of her wondered what it was she saw in her, but deep down she knew - the life, the openness she lived by, that kindness in her very soul, they were something Flower wanted to know more about. To have time with to memorize.

Her friend broke in, and Flower looked away. It was horrendously rude to stare.

"Are you feeling alright, Flower?" Ruby asked. So kind, the both of them, and here she was. Acting like a fool. How shameful.

So she smiled, too, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, yeah," she assured them, "I'm fine. Just a little distracted today."

They didn't seem to believe her, but she was so, so glad they let the subject drop. She didn't think she could handle it just now. She would shatter she would be ashamed, and she couldn't help but clung onto the part of her that was afraid. Being vulnerable was something she was never good at.

Being in love was something she wasn't good at, either, but she couldn't give up on it until she tried.

She just hoped she'd get the chance.


End file.
